Field
This disclosure relates generally to memory systems, and more specifically, to operating an emulated electrically erasable (EEE) memory system.
Related Art
Emulated electrically erasable (EEE) memory systems typically include a random access memory (RAM) and a non-volatile memory that is electrically erasable, where the non-volatile memory is much larger than the RAM. The non-volatile memory and the RAM together implement an EEE memory system that emulates an electrically erasable memory that operates as if it were only the size of the RAM. The EEE memory system has increased endurance over a regular non-volatile memory having a size comparable to that of the RAM. EEE memory systems are useful in situations in which endurance and small sector size is important, such as in automotive applications where data is updated often and must be stored in a non-volatile manner. It is important that EEE memory systems are able to cope with various failure mechanisms, which can be especially disastrous in an automotive environment.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.